Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an operation control apparatus and a bicycle display device that can be mounted on a bicycle.
Background Information
In the bicycle transmission control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-297712, the association between a transmission switch and the operation of a transmission device can be changed by operating a mode switch and a transmission switch.